Tormenta De Amor
by Princess Viris Potter
Summary: Isabella Swan era la mejor Amiga de Damon y Stefan Salvatore,aunque estuviera enamorada de Damon en secreto. Pero ¿Que pasa cuando llega Katherine Pierce, una vampira cruel y despiadada, a su vida?.Ahora casi dos siglos después se volverán a reencontrar pero ya nada es como antes.Y si Isabella se ha enamorado de Edward Cullen ¿Damon será capaz de conquistarla denuevo? ¡descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

Tormenta De Amor

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de Twilinght y The Vampire Daries no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores…los tome prestados sin fines de lucro solo de diversión, solo la trama de esta historia es mia. Es la primera historia que publico.

Prologo

Isabella Swan a sus 17 años era la mejor amiga de Damon y Stefan Salvatore aunque estuviera enamorada de Él en secreto desde que eran niños. Damon era un gran amigo, con ella era protector cariñoso amable un poco arrogante pero con un gran corazón. Stefan Salvatore era el hermano menor de Damon el era la definición de chico bueno en toda la extensión guapo amable humilde caballeroso vaya era casi perfecto, el quería a Isabella como a una hermana y siempre la trataba de consentir en todo junto con su hermano.

Pero ¿Que pasa cuando llega Katherine Pierce, una vampira cruel y despiadada, a su vida?

La respuesta los hermanos Salvatore se "enamorarían" de ella a tal grado de pelearse entre ellos con tal de conseguir su amor. ella solo los usaría para divertirse aunque ellos la defendieran a capa y espada. Cuando Isabella los enfrenta para que comprendan que Katherine es una mujer ambiciosa y perversa los hermanos Salvatore la humillaran a tal grado que todo el amor de Isabella por ellos se convertirá en odio y rencor, ella huira de Mistic Falls, el pueblo donde vive, sin saber que Elijah un vampiro original la convertirá.

Ahora casi dos siglos después se volverán a reencontrar pero ya nada es como antes. ¿Podrá ella perdonarlo? ¿Que siente Stefan por la amiga de Isabella, Elena Gilbert?

Y si Isabella se ha enamorado de Edward Cullen ¿Damon será capaz de conquistar de nuevo a su querida Isabella?

Dolor, odio, amor, venganza, desamores, traición. lobos, razas vampíricas, brujas, doppeganger´s ¿Que resultara de toda esta Tormenta De Amor?

¿Qué les pareció? Recibo buenas opiniones, tomatazos, estacas, crucios, etc  
Dejen review y les mando a Damon o Stefan por una noche haha ok no


	2. Chapter 2

Estare actualizando cada sabado en la noche espero le den una oportunidad a mi historia y aceptare gustosa sus sugerencias...si alguien quieres ser parte de la historia lo mencionare en algunos caps mas adelante ¿con quien quieren que se quede Edward?

les dejo un pequeño adelanto de esta historia se que tal vez se parece a al principio de otro fic donde bella es hermana de los salvatore (no recuerdo el nombre) pero les juro que no es igual...nos leemos pronto  
###########################################################

Capitulo 1 RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Damon Salvatore recortaba ese día, el día en que estúpidamente defendió a una perra sin corazón y perdió al verdadero amor de su vida, su pequeña Isabella. El so sabia que aquel día su pequeña moriría atacada en el bosque y como cada año este dia ahogaba su dolor en alcohol para mañana guardar el recuerdo en lo mas profundo de su corazón. El sabia que Stefan también se culpaba por lo sucedido pero no podía negar que la realidad fue otra.

_  
Isabella se encontraba en su habitacion pensando, queria contarles su secreto a los Cullen, ella no era una humana comun como todos pensaban,Ella era vampira "original"por decirlo de cierta manera, tenia mas de 160 años y si no tenia su collar de lapislazuli puesto seria cenizas en cuanto el sol la tocara. Pronto se daria cuenta que Edward tenia otros planes para su futuro.

Hasta el Sabado Besos  
Chapis


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi mejor amiga Mimi por apoyarme siempre te quiero mucho MAPS 3  
Ahora si ahí les va el capi  
####################################################################

Capitulo 1 RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Damon Salvatore recortaba ese día, el día en que estúpidamente defendió a una perra sin corazón y perdió al verdadero amor de su vida, su pequeña Isabella. El so sabía que aquel día su pequeña moriría atacada en el bosque y como cada año este día ahogaba su dolor en alcohol para mañana guardar el recuerdo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sabía que Stefan también se culpaba por lo sucedido pero no podía negar que la realidad fue otra.

Flashback

Los hermanos Salvatore estaban peleándose ¿La razón? Katherine se había acostado con Stefan y Damon la misma noche y les había dado de su sangre a ambos.  
\- ¡Aléjate de ella Damon! Ella me ama a mí, tú solo eres un estorbo para nuestra felicidad  
-Y si eso fuera verdad dime hermanito ¿Por qué me busca todas las noches para dormir en mi cama?  
\- ¡cállate idiota! - Stefan no aguanto mas y le soltó un golpe que su hermano fácilmente esquivo y asi comenzó la pelea, Stefan aunque era bueno luchando se defendía como podía pues Damon era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a su estadía en el ejercito.

Isabella entro en ese momento pues los gritos se escuchaban hasta la calle y miro horrorizada como Damon tenia el labio partido y un hilo de sangre delineando su frente pero Stefan estaba peor Él tenia un golpe en el ojo la nariz rota y el labio inchado, Isabella estaba segura que no eran los único golpes que amos se habían causado.

-¿se puede saber que les pasa? ¡Parecen animales!- dijo poniendo entre ellos pues sabia que a ella no la lastimarían por muy furiosos que estuvieran, mas tarde se daría cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-¡Este imbécil se está interponiendo entre Katherine y Yo!- grito Stefan. Isabella lo miro sorprendida pues jamás había visto a su mejor amigo así de furioso. Ni siquiera con su hermano con quien siempre discutía por trivialidades.

-¡Tu eres el único que estorba!¡Por ti solo siente lástima! Entiéndelo ¡Ella me ama a mí!- gruño Damon, su hermano se le hubiera ido encima de nuevo si Isabella no estuviera interponiéndose.

\- Chicos se los ruego no pueden seguir así. ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡Ella disfruta que ustedes se peleen! Damon…Stefan…deben comprender que ella no es buena. Es una mujer cruel y ambisiosa, ¡Por el amor de Dios aléjense de Ella!- suplico con sus ojos apunto de dejar esas lagrimas de frustración ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, odiaba como esa mala mujer causaba tantos enfrentamientos entre sus mejores amigos, sabia que ellos no siempre se llevaban bien pues eran muy diferentes en sus personalidades pero como hermanos siempre fueron muy unidos.

Ambos la voltearon a ver con un gran odio y ella quiso quebrarse y largarse a llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte para enfrentarse a sus amigos y hacerlos entrar en razón.

Stefan respiro tratando de tranquilizarse para no herirla  
-entendemos que estés celosa, porque ya no eres la única mujer en nuestra vida, pero no puedes difamar así a una mujer integra y refinada como ella, así que te exijo que te disculpes ahora mismo Isabella.- Ella le miro incrédula no podía creer que Stefan le estuviera pidiendo eso, más bien ordenando eso.  
-No me voy a disculpar por decir la verdad ¡esa mujer no los ama! Solo esta jugando con ustedes ¿Por qué no lo entienden?-

-¿Y tú que puedes saber de amor? ¡Eres patética! Tienes casi 18 años y nunca nadie se ha fijado en ti- soltó un enfurecido Damon ¡Tu no vales ni la cuarta parte de lo que Katherine vale!- El ya no sabía lo que decía, estaba cegado por su furia y quería descargarse con alguien.

Isabella sintió su corazón partirse en pedazos en ese momento lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Stefan la mira preocupado el sabia del amor que su amiga le profesaba en secreto a su hermano Damon.

-¡Damon tampoco te pases! Ella solo está confundida respecto a Katherine ¡te ordeno que le pidas disculpas de rodillas a Isa!- estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano mayor ¿Cómo podía ser Damon tan cruel con alguien que lo amaba tanto? Stefan simplemente no lo comprendía.

-no pienso pedirle perdón solo le estoy diciendo lo obvio, si ella no lo acepta no es mi problema- termino de decir dándose media vuelta quedando de espaldas a ellos, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con su Isa pero no podía controlarse.

-¡Damon basta ya! Si no lo haces…- fue interrumpido por la voz de Isabella mas al voltearse ambos no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Isabella su Isa los miraba con dolor, con odio y ella con la voz más calmada pero llena de resentimiento que pudo les hablo

\- déjalo Stefan, solo está diciendo lo que de verdad piensa de mi y ¿sabes qué? Esta muy bien, me acaba de demostrar su verdadera personalidad- miro a Damon a los ojos y con toda la seguridad que pudo aparentar continuo- te puedo asegurar querido amigo que no me volverás a ver nunca en tu vida, así ya no tendrás que soportar mi patética existencia- se acerco a Stefan y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- cuídate mucho Stefan sabes que siempre serás un hermano para mí pero no puedo quedarme a ver como se destruyen por el afecto de una mujer que nunca los va a amar.

Sin más salió de la casa en la que había pasado tanto tiempo desde su niñez dejando atrás a dos hermanos totalmente perplejos e incrédulos. Cuando Damon salió de su shock producido trato de salir corriendo a buscarla pero Stefan lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de mi camino necesito ir por ella!- Damon trataba de quitar a su hermano de la entrada

-¿Para que la vas a buscar? ¿Para seguir haciéndoles daño? Acéptalo tu solo le causas sufrimiento a las personas, solo mira como se fue Isa ¿Sabías que ella está enamorada de ti desde hace años? Le has destrozado el corazón- cuando se dio cuenta que lo había herido demasiado así que calmándose un poco le aconsejo- Déjala en paz por un rato para que ambos se tranquilicen y luego búscala para disculparte.

Stefan se retiro a su habitación estaba harto de tantos problemas así que decidió que una buena ducha caliente lo relajaría. Damon por el contrario estaba impacta, el nunca se dio cuenta del amor que según Stefan Isabella le tenía ¿sería verdad…? No ella se lo hubiera dicho. Stefan debía de estar mintiendo, si eso era, su pequeño hermanito solo quería torturarlo.

Con este ultimo pensamiento decidió tomar unos tragos de whiskey así su mente se perdería un rato de la realidad. Poco después sabría que Isabella había sido atacada por un animal salvaje en el bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo y solo se había encontrado un poco de su ropa ensangrentada.

Fin de flashback

Damon apretó la copa que sostenía en sus manos y con lágrimas de furia y dolor la estrello contra la pared. Stefan desde su habitación sabía perfectamente por que su hermano actuaba así. Cuando unos campesinos llegaron al pueblo con los trozos ensangrentados del vestido de Isabella su hermano se había vuelto loco de desesperación por meses se negó a la posibilidad de que estuviera muerta, la buscaba días enteros en el bosque y sus alrededores; hasta que casi un año después se dio por vencido cayendo en una gran depresión.

Katherine se volvió entonces mas una obsesión para Damon pues la veía como su única oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo y cuando sucedió todo lo de la iglesia y su transformación pensó que era u castigo de la vida por perder a la verdadera mujer que amaba, su pequeña Isabella, como su hermano siempre le decía.

Y aunque Damon nunca lo admitiera se dio cuenta muy tarde del amor que le tenía a Isabella y esa fue la principal razón de irse lejos de Stefan pues siempre recordaría como la trataron por culpa de la perra de Katherine y como su hermano le había dicho del amor de su pequeña y decidió no creerle.

Se alegraba por Stefan pues él había encontrado el amor en Elena que lo amaba con la misma intensidad, aunque claro jamás lo diría en voz alta. Sintió a su hermano apoyar una mano en su hombro.

-Ella te amo Damon, y este donde este se que lo sigue haciendo. Fue culpa de ambos pero estoy seguro que ella nos ha perdonado.

-Eso es lo que más me atormenta que tal vez ella me perdono pero yo jamás pude pedirle una disculpa ni decirle lo que sentía- en ese momento se limpio una lagrima traicionera, era uno de esos pocos momentos donde podía abrir su corazón enfrente de su hermano menor en vez de mostrarse indiferente a todo como lo hacía siempre.

continuara…

################################################################################

¡Hola!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Recuerden actualizare cada sabado por mucho domingo.

Aclaraciones: en este fic Damon nunca se enamoro de Katherine solo sintió una pequeña atracción por ella por que se parecía a Katherine. Este capítulo se ubica a partir de que Elena es convertida y Jeremy se convierte en cazador. Ósea que ya paso todo lo de Katherine y todo eso jeje

El siguiente capítulo será un Bella Pov solo les diré que ella no será 100% como la Bella que conocemos.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Merece un review?

Besos…. Nos leemos después.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos del pasado II

FLASH BACK

Isabella caminaba tranquila hacia la casa de sus mejores amigos estaba un poco resentida pues había discutido con sus padres a causa de su edad pues su madre pensaba que ya estaba en edad para buscar a un buen mozo para desposarse, ella estaba indignada pues no toleraba la idea de casarse sin amor. Cuando llego a la entrada de a mansión Salvatore oyo gritos y corrió hacia la puerta pero cuando entro se quedo paralizada y miro horrorizada como Damon tenía el labio partido y un hilo de sangre delineando su frente pero Stefan estaba peor Él tenía un golpe en el ojo la nariz rota y el labio hinchado, Isabella estaba segura que no eran los único golpes que amos se habían causado.

Los hermanos Salvatore estaban peleándose ¿La razón? No la sabia, pero sospechaba que era culpa de Katherine Pierce, esa horrible mujer que los tenía tan hechizados con su belleza que no se daban cuenta que era una mala persona. Los gritos de Stefan le confirmaron sus sospechas.

-¿se puede saber que les pasa? ¡Parecen animales!- dijo poniéndose entre ellos pues sabía que a ella no la lastimarían por muy furiosos que estuvieran, mas tarde se daría cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-¡Este imbécil se está interponiendo entre Katherine y Yo!- grito Stefan. Isabella lo miro sorprendida pues jamás había visto a su mejor amigo así de furioso. Ni siquiera con su hermano con quien siempre discutía seguido por trivialidades.

-¡Tu eres el único que estorba!¡Por ti solo siente lástima! Entiéndelo ¡Ella me ama a mí!- gruño Damon, su hermano se le hubiera ido encima de nuevo si ella no estuviera interponiéndose entre ambos.

\- Chicos se los ruego no pueden seguir así. ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡Ella disfruta que ustedes se peleen! Damon…Stefan…deben comprender que ella no es buena. Es una mujer cruel y ambiciosa, ¡Por el amor de Dios aléjense de Ella!- suplico sintiendo sus ojos a punto de derramar las lagrimas de frustración que guardaba desde hace tiempo pues ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, odiaba como **_esa_** _ **mala mujer**_ causaba tantos enfrentamientos entre sus amigos, era consciente de que ellos no siempre se llevaban bien pues eran muy diferentes en sus personalidades pero como hermanos siempre se habían apoyado y eran muy unidos.

Vio con horror como ambos la volteaban a ver con odio y ella quiso quebrarse y largarse a llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte para enfrentarse a sus amigos y hacerlos entrar en razón.

Vio a Stefan respirando profundamente, seguro para tranquilizarse antes de hablar.

-entendemos que estés celosa, porque ya no eres la única mujer en nuestra vida, pero no puedes difamar así a una mujer integra y refinada como ella, así que te exijo que te disculpes ahora mismo Isabella.- Ella le miro incrédula no podía creer que Stefan le estuviera pidiendo eso, oh mejor dicho **_ordenando eso.  
_** -No me voy a disculpar por decir la verdad ¡esa mujer no los ama! Solo está jugando con ustedes ¿Por qué no lo entienden?- les hablo enfadada

-¿Y tú que puedes saber de amor? ¡Eres patética! Tienes casi 18 años y nunca nadie se ha fijado en ti- soltó un enfurecido Damon- ¡Tu no vales ni la cuarta parte de lo que Katherine vale!- le contesto mordazmente.

Sintió su corazón partirse en miles de pedazos en aquel momento, no lo soporto mas y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Stefan la mira preocupado sabia que él era consciente del amor que sentía desde niña por Damon, trato de tranquilizarse un poco.

-¡Damon tampoco te pases! Ella solo está confundida respecto a Katherine ¡te ordeno que le pidas disculpas de rodillas si es necesario a Isa!- parecía que Stefan estuviera a punto de golpear a su hermano mayor ¿Cómo podía ser Damon tan cruel con ella? Se suponía que eran los mejores amigos, simplemente no lo comprendía.

-no pienso pedirle perdón solo le estoy diciendo lo obvio, si ella no lo acepta no es mi problema- termino de decir dándose media vuelta quedando de espaldas a ellos y en ese momento dejo que la ira remplazara al dolor. Lo odio en ese momento.

-¡Damon basta ya! Si no lo haces…- antes de que Stefan terminara la frase decidió interrumpirlo. Sorprendiéndose ella misma por la voz tan calmada que uso.

\- déjalo Stefan, solo está diciendo lo que de verdad piensa de mi y ¿sabes qué? Esta muy bien, me acaba de demostrar su verdadera personalidad- miro a Damon a los ojos y con toda la seguridad que pudo aparentar continuo- te puedo asegurar **_querido amigo_** que no me volverás a ver nunca en tu vida, así ya no tendrás que soportar mi patética existencia- se acerco a Stefan y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- cuídate mucho Stefan sabes que siempre serás un hermano para mí pero no puedo quedarme a ver como se destruyen por el afecto de una mujer que nunca los va a amar.

Sin más salió de la casa en la que había pasado tanto tiempo desde su niñez dejando atrás a dos hermanos totalmente perplejos e incrédulos. Cuando estuvo al final de la calle corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo fijo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo pero miro a su alrededor sin conocer donde estaba.

Lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloro po su corazón roto, lloro por todos esos años enamorada de un idiota, lloro por su desprecio, por su futuro matrimonio sin amor, lloro por todo lo que tenía guardado y la lastimaba.

Estaba muy débil sabía que no duraría esa noche fría bajo la lluvia, en un bosque sabe dios donde, nunca se dio cuenta que un hombre estaba tras ella, solo noto un golpe en la cabeza y despyues todo fue oscuridad.

Fin de flashback

Todos esos recuerdos se venían a su memoria después de tantos años, aquella noche cuando despertó Elijah Mikaelson le explico que le había dado de su sangre para transformarla sus palabras exactas fueron _¨como dejar que tal potencial muriera con el tiempo¨_ , así que estuvo con él un par de décadas en lo que aprendía a controlarse dado que extrañamente no se sintió mal al saber lo que ahora era, es más, se sintió como si esa siempre hubiese sido su vida.

Nunca quiso poner contacto con los hermanos Salvatore a pesar de siempre saber qué pasos seguían, Stefan era feliz al lado de Elena, si ella la conocía, se había encontrado con ella cuando esta tenía cuatro años y se fue ganando su corazón poco a poco hasta terminar viéndola como a una hermana pequeña a la que había que proteger, incluso omitió el detalle de ser la doppelganger de la perra que le hizo tanto daño.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, estaba a punto de casarse con Edward Cullen, un frio que devolvió sus ilusiones amorosas y que le hacía sentir que todo era tan…correcto.

Hacía poco que le había confesado su secreto a los Cullen y todos se lo habían tomado muy bien tanto que la dejaron pelear contra los neófitos de victoria aunque no pudiera cazar a esta ultima, incluso Rosalie parecía ya no odiarla. Entre ellos la habían convencido de limar sus asperezas con Damon y Stefan e invitarlos a la boda junto a Elena y los demás, incluso planeaba que Elijah la entregara en el altar pues él era su creador y lo más cercano a un padre, aparte de Carlisle, que tenia.

Cuando hablo con los Cullen tuvo miedo de ser rechazada pero ellos la aceptaron con mucho gusto, les conto todo a cerca de su raza y ellos incuso aceptaron de buena gana que tomara sangre humana, hasta los Lobos se habían portado como _lindos cachorritos_ y no habían hecho nada contra ella, solo le pidieron que no se alimentara de nadie del pueblo o la reserva.

Estaba feliz, hoy regresaría a Mistic Falls para entregar las invitaciones de su boda a Elena, Jeremy y Caroline, también tenía planeado conocer a Bonnie la amiga de su protegida y novia de Jeremy, y aunque todavía tuviera sus dudas haría las paces con Stefan y Damon pues después de todo ya había pasado más de un siglo y si no fuera por ellos ahora no sería una poderosa vampiresa y no estaría a unos meses de casarse.

Metió las cosas en el maletero del volvo plateado de Edward, aunque realmente si fuera por ella se iría en su propio auto, y se dio vuelta para despedirse de su familia, pues en Mistic Falls siempre hacia sol y no podía exponerlos. Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en abrazarla.

-te extrañaremos cariño- Esme siempre con su tono maternal la conmovía.  
\- cuídate mucho Bella y avísanos si pasa algo

\- cuando regreses iremos de compras las cuatro juntas y sin peros le advirtió Alice dando pequeños santitos de entusiasmo.

\- suerte Bella- a pesar de todo Jasper era su cuñado favorito, se sentía tan identificada con el que por eso lo consideraba un hermano, le recordaba tanto a Stefan… y su relación con el había cambiado desde que ambos se contaron sus secretos, efectivamente, Jasper fue el primero en quien confió su secreto hace ya varios meses, cuando sucedió todo lo de la batalla contra los neófitos.

Cuando se despidió de Rosalie con un cortés _hasta luego_ y Emmett la levantara en un abrazo que si fuera humana le rompería todas las costillas se volvió hacia Edward que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy arrepintiéndome de dejarte ir- murmuro su novio contra sus labios

\- estaré de regreso en unos días lo prometo- contesto sonriendo pues le encantaba saber que no solo a ella le dolía separarse aunque fuese solo por un par de días.- te amo.

\- No más que yo- y se fundieron en un beso que solo rompieron ante las burlas de los demás.

Subió al auto y emprendió el viaje hacia su pasado sin saber que muy pronto todo su mundo perfecto se derrumbaría frente a sus ojos.  
#######################################################

Lose lo se deben estar odiándome y lo acepto e tardado mucho en publicar pero la escuela me ha tenido mega ocupada y hace poco falleció mi cuñado la verdad no había tenido tiempo ni fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Pero prometo que ahora si actualizare más seguido, todo lo que me sea posible.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Dejen su review y háganme inmensame feliz :)  
les mando a Damon por esta noche….  
el demás tiempo es mio xD ok no

Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores

Y si alguien quiere ser parte de la historia mande nombre características y si es vampiro frio u original…incluso parte de la manada….

Los amo 3

Princess Viris Potter


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 3**

 **Bella Pov**

 _BIENVENIDO A MYSTIC FALLS_

Mi muerto corazón parecía latir desbocado

¿Por qué demonios acepte hacer esto?

Me maldecía mil veces por rechazar la compañía de Edward en este viaje.

Los recuerdos reprimidos llegaban agolpándose con mayor intensidad a mi mente a cada minuto que me acercaba a la mansión Salvatore.

 _"No eres nada comparado con ella"_

 _"Siempre serás mi chica número uno"_

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, a veces dudaba que ellos de verdad me quisieran, pero me recordaba a mi misma que ellos solo estaban bajo la influencia de Katherine, la odiaba. ¡Maldita perra sin corazón!

 _"Estas celosa"_

 _"Somos hermanos aunque no tengamos la misma sangre"_

Tenía que tranquilizarse, después de todo no había de que preocuparse. Tenía todo perfectamente planeado desde que salió de Forks, enfrentaría a Damon y Stefan, hablarían, les perdonaría y harían las paces.

Así podrían charlar un buen rato antes de darles la noticia de la boda. Nada podía salir mal.

Sonrió divertida por la gente que solo se paraba para mirar boquiabierta el lujoso Volvo Plateado de su amado prometido, como bien dicen "pueblo chico, infierno grande", ya se veía siendo la nueva comidilla que recorrería el pueblo entero para antes de la cena.

Siguió conduciendo por el sendero del bosque y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al ver las ruinas de la mansión Swan, no había previsto esto, estaba tan nerviosa por llegar que olvido que su antiguo hogar de humana estaba de camino.

Aunque sus padres fueron algo estricto y exagerado sabia que la querían, estaba consciente del daño que les hizo cuando fingió su muerte.

Su madre René ya no sonreía y cayo en una fuerte depresión que duro hasta el ultimo de sus días. Su padre en cambio se dedico en cuerpo y alma a sus negocios pues a su criterio era lo único verdaderamente importante que le quedaba y era su única via para escapar del dolor de perder a su única hija.

Estaciono el auto y se bajo para observar con ojos cristalinos aquel que fue su hogar durante toda su vida como humana hace mas de 150 años.

La contemplo por unos minutos y retirándose algunas lágrimas traicioneras se prometió que algún día regresaría a reconstruirla, tal vez después de su luna de miel.

Se subió al auto y recorrió lo que restaba hacia su destino, cuando llego dio un suspiro cansado y estaba dispuesta a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe revelando a un shockeado Damon y detrás de él a un Stefan completamente paralizado.

Aprovecho su momento de distracción para recorrerlos de pies a cabeza y analizarlos. Lucían incluso más apuestos que hace mas de un siglo, supuso que por la transformación, se dio cuenta de que ambos vestían de colores oscuros, como si estuviesen de luto pero decidió ignorar ese detalle.

-Damon, Stefan ¿Están bien…? –les dio una sonrisa tímida, estaba nerviosa por cómo reaccionarían pero se sorprendió al ser levantada en el aire en un fuerte abrazo de parte de ambos, en especial de cierto ojiazul que parecía no querer soltarla.

-¡Oh por Dios! Bella realmente eres tu- se estremece al sentir el aliento de Damon demasiado cerca de su cuello asi que discreta y delicadamente se separo de ellos.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, si no les molesta ¿podemos pasar a la sala?- sugirió ella

-Claro por favor pasa- Stefan se hizo a un lado mientras le hacía señas para que entrara.

Le agradeció internamente pues la mirada que le lanzaba el mayor de los hermanos la estaba incomodando un poco. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, la miraba como si fuese una aparición divina o la cosa más maravillosa en el mundo asi que supuso que se trataba de la liberación de la culpa al saberla viva.

###################################################################################

Hola! No me maten, se que tarde en actualizar pero es que perdi el archivo y tuve que volver a escribirlo, no me quedo igual y realmente se que es muy corto pero espero que lo disfruten.

Espero que se den el tiepmpo de dejar un review, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo. 7u7

En este capitulo vimos el esperado encuentro pero en el siguiente sera la verdadera reaccion pues ahora los hermanos estan en shock.  
¿Que creen que pase?

Nos seguiremos leyendo :D

Los invito a leer mis demas historias ;)

Los quiere...

Princess Viris Potter


	6. Capítulo 4:Reencuentro y Revelaciones

**Disclaimer** : Isabella Swan era la mejor amiga de Damon y Stefan Salvatore, aunque en realidad estuviera enamorada de Damon en secreto. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando llega Katherine Pierce, una vampira cruel y despiadada, a su vida? Ahora casi dos siglos después se volverán a reencontrar pero ya nada es como antes. Y si Isabella se ha enamorado de Edward Cullen ¿Damon será capaz de reconquistarla de nuevo?

 **Capítulo 4: Reencuentro y Revelaciones**

 **Pov Normal**

Para Damon esa semana había sido una completa mierda,lo único que quería era estar solo para ahogar todas sus penas en alcohol. ¡Pero no!.

Tenia que estar presente en una reunión con el "grupito maravilla". Y todo esto porque uno de los híbridos de Klaus se descontrolo y mato a un compañero de universidad de Elena y la barbie.

-Te lo aseguro Stefan, no hay duda de que era un híbrido.- argumentaba Elena muy segura de tener la razón.

-Pero Klaus esta en Nueva Orleans, no tendría sentido que atacará de nuevo. - Stefan analizaba todo con cuidado, no encontraba razón aparente para que Nicklaus quisiera atacarlos, se supone que ya habían arreglado sus problemas con él.

-Puede ser que sea algún híbrido que se nos escapo y ahora es un nómada descontrolado. - Caroline defendió a su antiguo amor pues aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente era evidente que todavía sentía algo por él. Tyler se removió incómodo, no le hacía ni pisca de gracia la situación.

Estaban discutiendo como eliminar el problema cuando un dulce olor inundó sus fosas nasales, no podía ser de verdad... Pero ese aroma lo reconocería donde fuera y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano menor se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación.

Fresias...

Era el olor de Bella.

De la impresión tardo en notar un auto estacionadose frente a la mansión. Una sola mirada con su hermano basto para que salieran a velocidad vampírica sin importar las caras de conjunción en Elena y sus amigos. Cuando abrió la puerta, con Stefan pisándole los talones, se encontraron con una visión divina (según él) pues su ángel estaba frente a sus ojos y ¡Estaba viva!.

No podía creerlo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, estaba preciosa. Lucía un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa blanca con detalles rojos entallada y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Lucía fenomenal y se hubiera quedado contemplandola todo el día si su dulce voz, aquella que pensó jamás oír de nuevo, lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

-Damon, Stefan. ¿Están bien... ? - dijo con una sonrisa timida y en menos de un parpadeo la había levantado del suelo en un fuerte abrazo al igual que su hermano.

-¡Oh por Dios! Bella realmente eres tu - le hablo Damon contra su cuello pero sintió como se separo de ellos incomoda.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, si no les molesta ¿Podemos pasar a la sala? - sugirió ella.

-Claro, por favor pasa - su hermano se hizo aún lado para dejarla pasar pero Damon solo podía verla con amor y anhelo, la felicidad de tenerla de verdad frente a él, también estaba confundido y tenia miles de preguntas que hacerle pero sabía que eso llegaría en cuanto entrarán.

Pero lo que más deseaba saber era ¿Por qué nunca los buscó si estaba viva?.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con los ojos curiosos de sus amigos, aunque Tyler y Matt casi babeaban al ver a tan hermosa mujer por lo que Damon los fulmino con la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que su ángel estaba incómodo. En cambio los chicos no pasaban desapercibida la mirada de devoción que le dirigían ambos Salvatore a la chica desconocida.

-Stefan ¿Quién es ella? - Caroline tenía que admitir que estaba algo celosa, esa mujer era más hermosa que ella y necesitaba algunas respuestas al igual que todos, o casi todos ya que Elena no salía de su asombro.

-Chicos ella es Isabella Swan y les pido disculpas por esto pero tenemos un asunto muy importante que hablar con ella. - Damon como de costumbre interrumpió a su manera.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que necesitamos hablar A SOLAS con Isabella - dijo remarcando el"a solas" a propósito.

-¡Bella! - Ambos Gilbert gritaron saliendo del shock.

\- Bells ¿Qué haces aquí? - La castaña hablaba entre sorprendida y entusismada pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que ella y Jeremy se lanzarán a abrazarla hasta casi tumbar la.

-De acuerdo, corrección, al parecer Elena y el pequeño Gilbert se quedan. - menciono el mayor de los hermanos Salvatore.

-Iré a preparar té parece que esta será una gran charla.

-¿¡Pero y el asunto de Klaus!? Eso es indispensable de culminar - Caroline no quería irse sin saber más de aquella mujer.

-Caroline creo que deberíamos irnos, luego nos explicaran todo. - Bonnie intermedio para tratar de calmarla.

Cuando finalmente se fueron y Stefan volvió con el te se instalo un silencio incómodo.

¿Ahora quien hablaría primero?

-supongo que debo comenzar contando mi historia ¿no?- Bella rompió el incómodo momento, soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar - cuando tuvimos "esa" pelea - ambos hermanos se removieron incómodos - corrí sin un rumbo fijo, me habían destrozado sus palabras y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando en medio del bosque, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero Elijah Mikelson me encontró y, según me explico, al ver un gran potencial en mi decidió convertirme. Al principio estaba asustada pero el me guió para que llegara a ser la vampiresa que soy ahora. Elijah ha sido como un padre para mi y siempre tendrá mi lealtad. Cuido de mi en los momentos más difíciles por eso le debo mi vida...

-'¡¿Por qué no nos buscaste entonces?! - Damon estaba saliendo de la primera impresión para reemplazarla por un ataque de furia. (es Damon ¿que esperaban? XD).

-Siempre supe donde estaban... Incluso cuando se distanciaron. Pero todavía estaba resentida con ustedes y preferí mantenerme en las sombras. Hace varios años volví para chocar como iban las cosas pero nunca me atreví a visitar su mansión ni la mía. En esa visita conocí a Jeremy y Elena, al principio no quería acercarme pero estos chicos supieron ganarse mi amor y ahora son como dos hermanos para mi. Los visitaba de vez en cuando pero me aleje cuando supe de su regreso y el de Katherine.

-Gracias a eso nos enteramos de la existencia de los vampiros - menciono el varón menor.

-Por eso no me asuste cuando supe su naturaleza, Bella fue sincera sobre su mundo pero no podíamos contárselo sin su conocimiento - menciono la castaña.

-si aun no nos perdonabas,... ¿Entonces que haces aquí? - pregunto Stefan - no es que me queje, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas viva, pero no entiendo.

-Presisamente por eso volví, porque ya los perdone y porque... - se mordió el labio indecisa, no sabia como abordar el tema.

-¿Porque qué? - El ojo azul le pregunto bruscamente. No pueden culparlo, siempre se culpo y auto castigo por la muerte del ser más puro y hermoso de este jodido mundo y resulta que ella los engaño, ¡fingiendo su muerte!

La vio sacar un pequeño sobre decorado elegantemente de su bolso y extenderlo hacia ellos, Stefan fue quien lo recibió confundido y cuando lo estaba abriendo escuchó algo que lo dejo paralizado.

-Quiero que vengan a mi boda - soltó por fin Bella.

Y en ese momento juro sentir su muerto corazón partirse en mil pedazos y una inmensa ira, y para que negarlo celos también, recorrer sus venas.

 **=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8**

*Se esconde detrás de un escudo con una banderita blanca alzada*

Lo siento no tengo excusa válida por dejar la historia abandonada medio año. Sólo puedo decir que no esperaba que tercer y cuarto semestre de prepa fueran tan pesados...

En este capítulo vimos las reacciones de los Salvatore y algunos sucesos como la relación entre Bella y los Gilbert. Damon estuvo un poco bipolar pero comprendamos su situación... Esta sintiendo muchas emociones al mismo tiempo y no sabe a cual dejarse llevar.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen un pequeño review.

Tengo algunos capítulos acabados, solo necesito pasarlos a la computadora así que probablemente, si no tengo mucha tarea, pueda actualizar la siguiente semana.

Lo que si puedo asegurar es que esta historia tendrá su final, no quedará inconclusa, aunque me tarde en actualizar por la escuela.

MUSEO

En el siguiente capítulo una visita llega con los Cullen. Y Bella tendrá que soportar a un Damon celoso.

 **Gracias por sus review a :**

 **VapaC**

 **Guest**

 **ValeryBr**

 **DsdVzla xD**

 **Jaine Ikari**

 **Rossy04**

 **VERIS CULLEN LOZ**

 **Michu92**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096**

 **ESTRELLA SOLAR22**

 **AllegraSalvatore**

 **ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE**

 **darknessqueen2012**

 **Adriennete8998**

 **Vero**

Y ha asia. johana. 7334 que me dejo mi primer review en inglés.

Gracias a todos por leer mis locuras y tomarse el tiempo de escribir un comentario. Espero les siga gustando mucho la historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Los quiere

 _ **Princess Viris Potter**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Isabella Swan era la mejor amiga de Damon y Stefan Salvatore, aunque en realidad estuviera enamorada de Damon en secreto. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando llega Katherine Pierce, una vampira cruel y despiadada, a su vida? Ahora casi dos siglos después se volverán a reencontrar pero ya nada es como antes. Y si Isabella se ha enamorado de Edward Cullen ¿Damon será capaz de reconquistarla de nuevo?

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Luchar por el amor?**

Unos par de días después...

-Damon ¡Sal de ahí! - aporreo la puerta - maldito inmaduro- Stefan estaba por marcharce pero el susurro de su hermano mayor le detuvo.

-Pasa... - cuando entro encontró a Damon tirado sobre el sofá de su habitación y varias botellas de wiskey regadas.

-No puedes encerrarte para siempre y pretender que nada sucede - Stefan lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué sentirías tu si creyeras a Elena muerta por años y cuando te enteras que realmente está viva resulta que va a casarse con otro...? - Realmente entendía al ojiazul de solo pensar en esa posibilidad su corazón se hacia añicos, pero también entendía a Bella.

-Debes entender que Bella pasó mucho tiempo alejada de nosotros, era lógico que tarde o temprano encontraría una pareja. Dejamos de formar parte de su vida hace mucho tiempo y no podemos simplemente exigir ahora que nuevamente nos quiere dejar entrar de nuevo. - vio a su hermano apretar los ojos y apurar un nuevo trago.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? - aventó el vaso contra la pared y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. - Pero no puedo hacer como si no me importara, ¡Maldita sea! ¡No he dejado de amarla en más de 100 años! Y mientras yo adoraba su recuerdo... Ella se olvidaba de mi. - ahora fue su puño el que estampó contra el muro.

-Se como te sientes... Pero este no es el Damon que yo conozco. Mi hermano no se rendiría tan fácilmente, lucharía hasta el final. Si tanto la amas... Lucha por reconquistarla y aunque al final no te corresponda por lo menos lo abras intentado - puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Bella estaba en el Grim con todos los chicos, Elena y Jeremy se habían encargado de las presentaciones y todos, excepto Caroline que seguía recelosa con ella, le dieron una calida bienvenida.

Estaba feliz de poder compartir tiempo con sus viejos amigos aunque Damon hubiese pasado los últimos dos días encerrado. No le había hecho ninguna gracia su compromiso y mucho menos que este fuera con "un frío".

No era tonta y ya no era la misma jovencita ingenua de hace 100 años,sabia perfectamente que el ojiazul sentía algo por ella, no sabia hasta que punto y realmente era una lástima que eso fuera precisamente ahora cuando estaba por casarse con Edward, si eso hubiese sido hace tanto sin dudarlo se habría lanzado a sus brazos pero ya era tarde. Un suspiro enamorado brotó de sus labios al recordar a su prometido. Su corazón le pertenece a Edward ahora y no se arrepiente de nada, ama a ese vampiro con todo su muerto corazón.

-¿Y ese suspiro? - Elena le miraba junto a una sonrisa burlona.

-Estaba pensando en Edward, solo han pasado un par de días y siento que lo extraño con locura...

-Tranquila en unas semanas más estarás de regreso en sus brazos- le sonrió picaramente Bonnie.

-Y cuéntanos Isabella, ¿como es tu prometido?- volteo sorprendida por la voz de Damon. Había estado tan metida en su mundo que no lo sintió llegar junto a Stefan, ambos tan imponentes como siempre.

-Es un hombre espectacular - no pudo evitar poner una mirada soñadora- es caballeroso, respetuoso, muy guapo, educado y tan romántico... Me compuso mi propia nana. Cuando nos conocimos el pensaba que era humana y al parecer mi sangre le atraía bastante por lo que trataba de evitarme para no "matarme". - soltó una risita traviesa - Claro que eso no evito que me salvará varias veces,y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando.

Todas las mujeres chillaron emocionadas y le sonrieron con ternura. Incluso Caroline parecía conmovida. Stefan en cambio vio con preocupación a su hermano. Más este sonreía cínicamente.

-Suena como un perfecto príncipe azul. - se acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído DEMASIADO cerca según la opinión de Bella - pero claro que los príncipes azules no tienen tanta emoción como un amor en llamas con un aventurero rebelde - se alejo dejando a más de uno impresionado y a una Bella totalmente pasmada.

 **EN FORKS**

Edward estaba en el piano tocando la nana de su hermosa Bella. La extrañaba tanto que estaba seguro de que no la dejaría separarse de él ni un minuto en cuanto regresará de su viaje. Se preguntaba como iban las cosas, la última vez que hablo con ella solo le dijo que la habían recibo con los brazos abiertos y que pasaría un par de semanas en Mystic Falls y luego regresaría (probablemente acompañada de sus amigos).

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le llegó la imagen de una visión de Alice.

Los Denali llegarían de visita en un par de horas, recordó que ellos no sabían de su boda y probablemente cuando se enteraran eso no le haría ninguna gracia a Irina, quien siempre trato de emparejarlo con su hermana Tania a quien no conocían porque se había separado un tiempo muy largo de su familia para "experimentar nuevas cosas" por su cuenta.

Seguramente se trataba de aquella rubia que los acompañaba en la visión. No le abría tomado más importancia si Alice no hubiera tenido otra visión de él besándose con esa rubia.

Eso no podría ser posible él amaba con locura a Su Bella y nunca le sería infiel. Tenía que haber algún error. Inmediatamente su mirada aterrada cruzó con la de su hermana y por sus pensamientos sabia que Jasper había captado sus emociones.

¿Qué demonios significaba esa visión?

Él no podría dejar de amar a Bella ¿Verdad?

Aunque más tarde se daría cuenta que el destino no está escrito y suele darte bofetadas muy fuertes.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Merece un pequeño review?

Lo sé es un capítulo un poco más corto que los demás pero en el que incluí más detalles importantes para la continuación de la historia.

Damon esta decidido a luchar por el amor de su vida, Bella no quiere separarse de Edward...

Pero llegará un nuevo elemento a este triángulo de amor. O debería decirse ¿Cuadrado de amor?

Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

La siguiente actualización será antes de vacaciones, me faltan la mitad de mis exámenes y no creo poder actualizar antes de eso.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Princess Viris Potter**


	8. INFIDELIDAD

**Titulo** : Tormenta de Amor

 **Capítulo 6: INFIDELIDAD**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Twilight y Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores solo los tomo prestados un ratito y sin fines de lucro.

 **Summmary** : Isabella Swan era la mejor Amiga de Damon y Stefan Salvatore,aunque estuviera enamorada de Damon en secreto. Pero ¿Que pasa cuando llega Katherine Pierce, una vampira cruel y despiadada, a su vida?.Ahora casi dos siglos después se volverán a reencontrar pero ya nada es como antes. Y si Isabella se ha enamorado de Edward Cullen ¿Damon será capaz de conquistarla de nuevo? ¡descubranlo!

Twilight & Vampire Diaries,

 **8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8**

 **BELLA POV**

Estos días me la he pasado bomba con mis amigos. Nunca pensé que volver sería tan entretenido.

Pero no todo es perfecto, hace más de una semana que Edward no contesta mis llamadas y estoy realmente preocupada. Trate de comunicarme con alguno de los Cullen pero no tuve éxito. Estoy decidida a regresar a Forks cuanto antes en caso de que hoy no pueda comunicarme con ellos.

-El numero que usted marco esta apagado o fuera del área de servicio... - colgó la llamada con un gruñido de frustración. Estaba considerando seriamente la idea de regresar y ver que demonios estaba pasando con su prometido.

Aunque he de admitir que también sería una forma de evitar que Damon se siga colando de nuevo en mi corazón. No ha sido para nada discreto con el hecho de que me quiere "recuperar" y aunque odie admitirlo, una parte de mi todavía lo ama y esa parte ha estado creciendo desde que llegué a Mystic Falls.

Es por eso mismo que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en el pueblo. No quiero arriesgarme a que Damon gane más terreno en mi corazón. No negare que muchas veces me he imaginando besándolo por primera vez pero inmediatamente mando eso muy lejos.

No hay manera de que le sea infiel a Edward, él es el hombre perfecto para mi, se que me ama tanto como yo a él y no se merece que le traicione de esta manera. Ni siquiera si es solo con el pensamiento.

 **8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8**

 _FORKS, WASHINGTON_.

 **EDWARD POV**

Realmente lo intente juro que así fue pero no fui capaz de resistirme, no tengo disculpa alguna, ahora que veo la figura femenina en mi cama es que me doy cuenta que soy un idiota, una basura de persona.

He traicionado a la persona que he amado por tres años, pero no pude detenerme, hay algo muy fuerte que me atrae a Tania. Ella es mi pareja.

Soy un cobarde, ni siquiera he sido capaz de hablar con Bella para romper el compromiso, se que la voy a lastimar y por eso mismo no me atrevo a hablarle. Estoy consciente que pronto su preocupación hará que regrese y no se como voy a enfrentarla.

Incluso le había prohibido a su familia comunicarse con ella.

No se ni como decirle que he dejado de quererla como mujer. Que nuestra boda, aquella que con tanto esmero ha planeado, nunca podrá llevarse a cabo.

Pero...

De algo si estoy seguro, a pesar de todo. No voy a renunciar a esto que he empezado a sentir por Tania, esa vampira rubia me hechizo con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Toda ella es hermosa.

Se que no sera nada fácil y que probablemente más de uno saldrá lastimado pero esperare a que Bella llegue y le contare la verdad. Estaba seguro qué aunque le costase un poco al final lo entendería. O eso esperaba.

 **8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8**

 **Pov Normal**

Damon en ese momento se encontraba admirando a Bella desde la distancia. Se veía decaída.

Sabía de antemano que se debía a la bola de discoteca que tenía por novio, puaj el solo hecho de pensar en eso le daba nauseas. No podía soportar saber que SU Bella estaba entusiasmada con otro tipo que ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar el teléfono.

Sabia que no le era indiferente y eso solo lo alentaba a seguir adelante. No se rendiría, iba a recuperarla.

Se acerco lentamente a ella aprovechando que estaba distraída con el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

\- Edward ¿Por qué no respondes?. Cuando escuches esto devuelve me la llamada. Tenemos mucho de que hablar por favor. - Bella soltó un nuevo gruñido, de verdad ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser contestar? Se conformaría con un incluso simple mensaje de texto.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? - Dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando escucho la voz de Damon tan cerca, no lo había sentido acercarse.

\- Por supuesto que no. Seguramente Edward esta ocupado con los últimos detalles para la boda.

\- Si eso quieres creer... - se burlo el ojiazul.

-No quiero creer, estoy segura. -defendió la castaña.

\- Solo diré que... Si necesitas a alguien con quien descargar tus frustraciones -se acerco a velocidad vampírica y le beso la comisura del labio- yo siempre estaré a tu disposición - y se fue a la misma velocidad con una gran sonrisa y dejando a Bella con un fuerte sonrojo (que obviamente se trataba de enojo y no a la vergüenza).

\- ¡DAMON SALVATORE ERES UN IDIOTA!

Nadie sabe nunca lo que nos depara el destino y aunque nuestro hilo rojo este enredado de mil formas siempre termina en el mismo sitio. Con nuestro verdadero amor.

 **8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Se que es muy cortito pero creo que abarca una gran parte de la trama. Quería explicar más la situación de los personajes y estoy convencida de a verlo logrado.

Lamento no actualizar tan seguido como prometí. No he abandonado mi historia pero la verdad me ha desanimado mucho la poca reacción hacia la misma. Son pocas las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar su review y de verdad se los agradezco.

No les diré una fecha concreta para el siguiente capítulo pues dependerá de como me sienta para publicar. No es un simple capricho, solo quiero saber si mi historia realmente les esta gustando y es algo que todo escritor quiere conocer.

Hasta la siguiente actualización.

 **Princess Viris Potter**


End file.
